


После свадьбы

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fellas is it gay, Fluff, Idiots, M/M, they're just AWKWARD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Честность — главное оружие Дьюса.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	После свадьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Свадебный ивент был УМОРИТЕЛЬНЫМ. Мне понравился каждый диалог, а потом ещё случилась личная история Эйса, я умерла, воскресла, а потом взяла и написала вот это под впечатлением.
> 
> Эйдьюсы неловкие подростки и дурачки, всё как я люблю.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спрашивает Эйс по пути в общежитие, устало взъерошивая укладку (видел бы это дело Рук, потративший столько сил, чтобы придать рыжим волосам праздничный вид, прибил бы). 

— Да нет, ничего, — Дьюс слишком замучен, чтобы хотя бы выглядеть задумавшимся. 

Они оба вымотаны, и хотя до спальни не так далеко идти, кажется, будто целую вечность ещё шагать. Дьюс провёл полдня, валяясь на полу столовой в окружении таких же неудачников, в неудобной позе и без возможности шевелить чем-то, кроме языка. Жаловался потом, что всё тело затекло. У Эйса же была другая проблема: безумные планы по спасению Идии, которые кроме директора никому не нужны (Дьюс, конечно, тоже в них участвовал, но провалился в первую же минуту).

А потом их ещё и заставили убирать за призраками! Ладно Дьюс и остальные, но его, Эйса, спасителя положения, Идии и вообще всего колледжа, освободителя здания от злобных захватчиков-призраков, его за что?! 

Наглости директора просто не было предела.

И всё это в то время, как Риддл, Кейтер и Трей убежали гонять чаи, наверняка с тортиками и печеньем.

А Эйс не ел с самого утра! То ли от зависти, то ли от голода сводит живот.

Наконец-то этот сумасшедший день закончился. Хочется завалиться на кровать, спать, спать и спать. Но перед этим поесть. 

А после сна, сна и сна Эйс точно забудет всё, что его волновало. Поэтому вопросы надо задавать сейчас. 

— Точно? Ты пялился на меня всю ночь, — и почему его так интересуют взгляды Дьюса.

Тот не успевает даже открыть рот, чтобы объясниться, а Эйс продолжает. 

— Думал, я не замечу? Я так и знал, что выгляжу супер странно в этом костюме. Сэм-Сэм сказал, что он изготовлен специально, чтобы очаровывать призраков, так что ничего удивительного, что людям он не по душе.

— В таком случае, я, похоже, призрак, — бормочет Дьюс, заливаясь краской. Вокруг них — сплошная тишина, солнце уже скоро начнёт подыматься над горизонтом, а Эйс никогда не жаловался на слух и всегда имел отличное зрение. Поэтому и остановился, как вкопанный. 

— Извини? — слово, не слишком часто произносимое Эйсом, но только оно и приходит на ум. Предыдущие 24 часа были чистым безумием, смешанным с невероятно смущающими разговорами, от которых хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, а теперь Дьюс решает его добить. 

— Я имею в виду, тебе идёт. Ты очень хорошо выглядишь. Немного непривычно только.

Дьюс всё ещё невероятно красный, и Эйс удивлён, что он продолжает говорить. И он точно, абсолютно, невероятно серьёзен — Дьюс просто не смог бы так пошутить. 

Он даже смотрит ему в лицо, и Эйсу впервые хочется отойти от него подальше (или подойти поближе) — такого не бывает, даже когда он превращается в "плохого парня"!

А ведь Эйс сам начал этот разговор! Вот кто его за язык тянул.

Сейчас ещё и продолжит. 

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что я настолько привлекательный, что ты не мог оторвать от меня глаз? Неужели я настолько хорош? 

— Именно.

Убийственная честность. 

Эйс, по правде, не думал об этом. Непривычный костюм, который он никогда бы не надел, если бы не обстоятельства, аккуратно уложенные и залитые лаком волосы, какая-то блестящая аура — всё такое чужеродное и странное.

"Странно" — первое, что он подумал, взглянув в зеркало. 

Хотелось переодеться в обычную форму, помыть голову и вернуть чёлку на место. О комплиментах в сторону своего отражения не могло быть и речи. 

Судорожно вспоминает, как он сейчас выглядит. 

"Действительно неплохо". 

Но не так круто, как говорит Дьюс. 

(Дьюс и сам очень хорош собой, слышать от него это ещё более смущающе, и почему Эйс вообще думает о том, как он красив, особенно под исчезающей луной, чей свет подчеркивает синеву его глаз и тон кожи…

Хватит.)

— Рад, что кто-то разделяет моё мнение! — реабилитировался, щёки вернули нормальный цвет, язык зашевелился, обычное поведение в процессе восстановления. — Можешь любоваться мной хоть каждый день.

А вот это он сейчас зря. Дьюс, сам только начавший отходить от шока, вызванного собственными словами, потерял весь прогресс в этом нелёгком деле. 

Эйс и не знает, кому из них сейчас "веселее".

— А можешь и не любоваться. Дьюс, ты как? Всё хорошо, Дьюс? Пошли домой. Ну, то есть в общагу. Ты понимаешь, — машет рукой перед лицом, второй хватает за запястье и тащит на себя, ведь иначе Дьюс нескоро сдвинется с места. 

— Я в полном порядке. Согласен, пошли, — его голос колеблется, а язык чуть ли не заплетается, ему, наверное, тоже сложно, и Эйс внезапно вспоминает, как он замер от неловкости и не смог вымолвить ни слова перед принцессой всего несколько часов назад. 

День эмоциональных потрясений, смущения и неловкости. Для обоих. 

— Ты хочешь есть? — Эйс перебивает тему на что-то нейтральное, потому что напряжение между ними уже можно потрогать на ощупь. 

— Да. 

— Давай возьмём что-нибудь из общего холодильника? 

— У нас есть закон, который запрещает есть еду из общего холодильника без разрешения старосты? Я всё ещё помню, как тебе отрубили голову за то, что ты утащил кусок торта.

— Есть отдельное правило про то, что нельзя красть торты… А вообще, насчёт еды я не знаю, законов аж 810! Я удивлён, что Трей знает даже треть наизусть, — перестанут ли они когда-нибудь поражаться фантазии Червонной Королевы? — Раз мы оба не знаем, давай тогда надеяться, что его нет. Ещё бы поспать потом, желательно сутки. Я так устал. 

Дьюс не отвечает, но по нему видно, что дойдя до кровати и упав на матрас, он моментально заснёт.

— Какие у нас завтра пары?

— Не помню. 

— Мда. Возьмём еду без спроса, потом прогуляем пары, а ещё я более чем уверен, что никто из нас не принимался за домашку. У Риддла завтра будет аж три повода отрубить нам головы. 

— Мы заслужили.

— Заслужили наказание?

Дьюс мотает головой.

— Заслужили отдых. Особенно ты. Отлично поработал.

Невесомая улыбка и простая похвала — Эйс так слаб. Зачем Дьюс снова это вспоминает?

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, Риддл тоже так думает и сжалится над нами. 

Эйс не знает, как у них хватает сил продолжать бессмысленные разговоры, но общаться с Дьюсом всегда приятно, даже когда оба валятся с ног. 

Главное — дойти до зала зеркал и ввалиться в комнату, хоть как-нибудь (тихо или громко — неважно, на соседей уже плевать, даже если проснутся).

Стараться не думать о словах Дьюса и о его реакции, о том, что хочется услышать что-то такое снова и обязательно от него и взять его не за запястье, а за руку. 

Эйс сгорит от смущения, радует только, что не он один. 

Утро вечера мудренее. Следует подумать об этом завтра.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте подарить мне кудос и ОТЗЫВ, если вам понравилось.  
> Я люблю их очень сильно.
> 
> Кстати подписывайтесь на меня на сайте твиттер дот ком @/bad_dracula_ можем пообщаться о твистеде и этих дурашках в частности.


End file.
